undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 50
All the group didnt know how to react while Lily went over and hugged Matthew looking him over while the kid himself just looked confused at her before speaking quietly to her. "I-I dont feel well" Matthew admitted and Lily tried to hold back some tears as she wrapped him up in his little jacket. "I know, why dont you and Maria go back inside the RV and we'll sort it out, ok?" Lily asked him and he nodded before taking Maria's hand and going back in the RV with her. Once they'd gone Lily let out a little sigh and looked back to Daniel but before Lily could say anything Charles spoke up. "why the hell didnt you tell us?!!" Charles demanded heading over to where Daniel was standing but Anthony and Karen managed to get inbetween the two causing Charles to stop and sigh. "look we dont need a fight, we can sort this out" Will said from behind Charles who looked to Will and glared at him but Will remained unmoved by it. "sort it out?!!!" Charles shouted while everyone's eyes were on him "I've just lost my whole fucking farm, i've lost my middle daughter....i've lost EVERYTHING!!!" Charles shouted to Will and the group's eyes went between the two men as they seemed to have a stand off. "everything?" Will asked causing Charles to be confused for a moment as Will got off the motorcycle and walked over to the old man. "you still have her" Will stated pointing to Lily before continuing "you still have that little girl in that RV, you haven't lost everything...you dont even know what its like to lose EVERYTHING" Will shouted but the old man remained glaring. "and you do?" Charles asked expecting Will to back down but instead the man carried on. "Yeh....yeh I do" Will said before Natasha stepped in between the two and spoke. "look this aint getting us anywhere, we need to sort out what were going to do" Natasha stated while Daniel sighed and got into the RV to get away from everyone and slammed the door on Karen who was going to follow him in. "we're going to put him down aint we?" Lewis asked hating how he made it sound but they all knew it was the truth. "what if we can get him help?" Lily asked knowing it sounded like she wasn't making any sense but there could be a chance of saving him. "yeh I heard there was a refugee center in GeorgeTown...maybe we can go there" Anthony said out loud and everyone had a thought about it before they clearly heard loud coughing from the RV and straight away knew it was Matthew. "do you know exactly where it is?" Bella asked Anthony who nodded slightly. "I know the street name" Anthony replied resulting in Will and Charles sharing a look as they thought about their options. "if we go, we're gonna have to be quick" Will stated and the group nodded to him and looked to eachother. "we sure about this?" Charles asked the group and they all thought about it for a moment before Bella spoke up shrugging. "even if we dont save the kid, where else have we got to go?" Bella asked and they all knew they had no where else to go so they began to head to their vehicles getting ready for the short drive to GeorgeTown with Karen, Anthony and Logan taking the lead in Will's truck. ---- Driving in the truck, Anthony and Karen remained in mostly silence until it was finally broken by Anthony's sigh as he bowed his head. "whats matter?" Karen asked softly but Anthony just shook his head. "I-I just dont know why we bother any more" Anthony admitted but Karen looked confused at him. "bother with what?" she asked and Anthony gripped the steering wheel tighter before answering. "why we bother trying to survive....our people have been dropping like flies and we cant even call somewhere a home for more than two days....whats the point?" Anthony finally asked her looking into her eyes but Karen was speechless. Out of all the people she thought would eventually lose hope, Anthony had been the last on her list. He was such a kind and humane person who was always trying to cheer everyone up....maybe he was the one that need cheering, Karen thought to herself. "tell you what" Karen said focusing on her driving a little as she spoke "when we get to this refugee center, whether its empty or full with people, we'll find some drinks and have some fun, ok?" Karen asked him and Anthony nodded pointing for Karen to turn a corner. "Ok" Anthony responded giving a little smile which Karen returned and gave him a little fist bump on the arm as a friendly gesture but Anthony pretened it hurt causing the two to let out a few laughs. However these were soon interrupted when Logan knocked on the window and they opened it to see what was up. "RV's giving lights to show they want to pull over" Logan told them sadly causing Karen and Anthony to share a sad look as Karen began to pull over the truck. ---- Driving beside the RV and Van, Will felt the wind go through his air and also felt Natasha's eyes on him so he turned to her slightly and spoke. "whats up?" Will asked her and she bit her lip in thought for a moment before answering. "you do know you haven't lost everything right?" Natasha asked worridly causing him to raise an eyebrow at her which she noticed so she continued. "you still have me" Natasha whispered and Will nodded smiling before leaning back and placing a kiss on her cheek. "and that aint ever gonna change" Will said to her causing her to smile and let out a playfull purr as she layed her head on his shoulder while Will chuckled until he noticed the RV giving off lights signalling for a stop. "please dont tell me that means what I think it does?" Natasha asked but Will didnt answer as he slowly and carefully pulled over the motorcycle. ---- Sadly, everyone had got out of the vehicles except Daniel, Lily and Matthew who were still in the RV. They all were having a respectfull silence but also didnt know what to say. Soon enough though, Maria tugged at Charle's hand looking up to him. "whats happening daddy?" Maria asked and Charles sighed holding back the tears as he realised it was about time to tell Maria all about the apoclaypse and took her hand in his and picked her up. "Matthew...is unwell and theres nothing we can do for him" Charles admitted and Maria let out a little gasp that almost broke the whole group's hearts as they listened. "is it because of the monsters?" Maria asked quietly and Charles nodded before hugging her tight which the little girl accepted. "yes, Matthew got a scratch from one of them and unfortuantly its too late to save him.....we have to make sure he doesnt become one of them" Charles whispered and Maria began crying a little leading Will to get off the motorcycle and walk off while some of the group looked confused at him but decided to leave him be as Natasha went after him. "I get it daddy" Maria said in between sobs and Charles nodded holding her tighter as he resisted the urge not to cry as well. He had to be strong...for his daughter. Just then, Daniel came out of the RV carrying Matthew as he tried to resist crying, followed by Lily who just watched the man and kid sadly giving Matthew a little wave when the kid waved at her before being unable to hold it and broke into sobs going back into the RV. Daniel just continued walking and stopped by Charles and Maria so the two kids could share a little hug and even a little peck on the lips causing the adults to sigh when they realised the two little kids had a "thing" before Dan looked around to everyone else. "i'll head out to the woods, so Maria dont have to watch" Dan told them and they all nodded before Dan sighed and looked to the ground. "if you dont mind....i'm gonna need someone to, you know..." Dan trailed off and they all looked to eachother before Karen stepped up and nodded to Dan. "i'll do it" she said and Dan gave her a thankfull nod before the two of them headed out to the woods leaving the rest of the group to get ready to head to the refugee center. ---- Once Karen and Daniel had gone into the woods far enough, Daniel leaned Matthew against a nearby tree gently but the kid wasnt aware of that as he was beginining to fade away which was shown on his face as he was already beginning to look like he'd turned. "have you said your goodbyes?" Karen asked softly and Daniel nodded giving Matthew a kiss on the top of the head before moving away as well as turning away covering his ears not wanting to hear the gunshot. Sighing Karen unholstered her gun and aimed it towards Matthew but found she couldnt bring herself to do it and instead stood there shakily as she pointed the gun towards the dying kid. Coming on Karen....get over yourself, she told herself and closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and opening her eyes. "i'm sorry Matthew...I was looking forward to getting to know you" Karen said before finally firing her gun sending the bullet straight through the little kids skull, ending his life..... ---- Around an hour later, the group had buried Matthew and also arrived at GeorgeTown and were now driving through the empty streets of the town until they finally reached the refugee center which was not to far away from where the group had set up in the town before. Getting out of the vehicles, the group looked around the refugee center and could quickly tell that the building wasnt going to be what they hoped... There were no people, no defenses, vehicles had been left randomly infront and bodies were layed out along the floor where people and zombies alike had been killed. What did look good, was the building looked pretty much intact and all the doors and windows were shut which meaned it looked like if they wanted to settle in there, then it might actually work. "what do we all think? are we going to settle in or not?" Will asked and the group all looked to eachother before they nodded. "we might have to clear out some zombies but this place looks like a gold mine to set up in" Lewis stated smiling a little and everyone else save a few all had the same smile as they thought about actually staying in a place for more than two days. "alright then" Will stated and pointed to Anthony, Natasha, Bella, Lewis and Logan "you all alright to come with while the rest of you stay out here?" Will asked and the whole group nodded again so the Will and the chosen five enter the building slowly and carefully. Walking through the door, the group found themselves in a medium sized room which had sofas and tables and even a TV set up with many doors and stairs leading to other rooms which they'd have to explore but soon realised that there were no zombies inside which suprised them. Everything looked perfect and all of them shared big smiles as they looked around in happiness...until Anthony passed a open door and they all heard a click, turning to see Anthony frozen still and a gun pointed to his forehead. "dont move" a female voice warned them and they all shared small looks trying to decide what to do in this situation..... Category:The Dead World Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Issues